Two Earths?
by JapXzoAPH
Summary: Sam was a normal teenage otaku until Germany, Italy, and Japan come to her world by an unknown enemy. How is Sam going to get the former Axis members back home if she has to keep them hiddin from the media? Warning: Now rated for teens mostly at the age 16 and up for use of language, mentions of alcohol, perverts, and light yaoi.
1. It's only the beginning

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up. I'm also not typing the character's accents.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's only the beginning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Samantha Dusk, but prefers to be called Sam at all times, is an average otaku who lives in Winter Village, Illinois. (It's not like a Naruto or an Indian village.) Sam is 5ft with hair that is the same as Haruhi's from Ouran Host Club when Haruhi had long hair but, it's lighter and is an inch shorter. She isn't an average 15 year old that lives in Winter Village though. Sam's one of the few teenagers that are responsible, mature, pale, and likes winter. Yeah. A lot of people are tan and do not like winter in Winter Village. There's only little snow in October, December, and usually a big storm either January and/or February but that's not the point. Sam's life was about to change forever._

_July 5, 2012 10:30AM - Sam's House, In Some Room_

_*_Sam's POV_*_

"Seen it. Seen it. Seen it. Can't get it." I said out loud looking for something to watch on TV. There's nothing new on week day mornings. I saw the mail man… or was it a woman? I couldn't tell what their gender was.

"I'll just watch Hetalia after I get the mail." I said sighing while getting up.

* * *

_Thirty minutes earlier in a dark space in the Hetalia World. _

_*_Third Person*

"Master, it's time." A shadowed figure said.

"It's not time yet fool.", A statue of a crow said, "I still need a month to get my full strength back! Do you want me to disappear?"

"No, but what should we do now?" A second shadowed figure said

"How about we mess with the countries? Maybe they can find _that witch _that did this to me." The crow statue said putting much venom in "that witch". He handed them a wand.

"Yay!", Both shadowed figures shouted, "Less work for us! Less work for us!"

"Shut up! Just go to England. He starting to work on a spell." The crow statue said.

"Right!" Both of the shadowed figures left.

"I can't wait until my right hand man comes back." Said the crow statue sighing.

* * *

_Around 3:25 PM(**time difference)** - England's basement _

"Stupid America and his parties. Stupid hangovers. Stupid perverted Frog." England said in anger as he put on his black cloak. Just yesturday was America's birthday and somehow France replaced England's tea with wine. In the end, France was sent to a hotel, for trying to take advantage of England, and England black out at America's house. So England went back to his house first thing in the morning and started to plan a spell to get back at France.

"Let's see here.", England started, "Turn into a girl? No. Hair loss? Maybe. Turn into a Kyubee? I have no idea what that is so, no. Here it is! The depression and bad acne spell!" Even though he was happy about the spell, England didn't know he was being spied on by the two shadowed figures. England started to cast his spell.

"Lets do this." Shadowed figure 1 said as he pulled out the wand. The wand looked like a normal wand except the star was red with a black swirl in it. It was glowing a dark purple color (that really didn't make sense but, and then it went to England's magic. Suddenly, there was a BOOM and England was knocked down.

"That was not suppose to do that." England said

* * *

_4:30 PM - Germany's backyard for Axis Reunion and surprise training _

"I guess that's enough training." Germany said while panting.

"Germany!" Italy said in a whining tone on the ground, "Why did we have to train?"

"I have to agree with Italy. Why did we have to run?" Japan said. He didn't even run all the laps. He kept stopping to pet a cat while Italy was being chased by Germany.

"Training is important!", Germany began, "You don't know when the enemy is going to attack! You have to be ready for anything!"

Sure, Germany said to be ready for anything but, the former Axis boys weren't ready for what was about to happen. Suddenly there was an electric zip sound and soon enough, there was a portal, similar to the Pictonian's beam, but light purple. The portal started to suck them in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Germany screamed. After that, Germany, Italy, and Japan went through the portal and were on their way to another Earth.

* * *

_10:34 AM - Outside Sam's House_

*Sam's POV*

"Once again there's no mail for me." I said while looking through the mail. Nothing awesome happens around here. The only thing that happens here is watching fire trucks come by. For some reason, there has been a lot more this year than any other year. I stopped by my favorite tree.

"Hey Spark." I said to Spark the Tree. Yes, I named my tree and I decided that the gender was a male. He was struck by lightning a little over a year ago and he's still alive. There's a big hole that spreads the bark apart. That is why he's so cool.

"Spark," I started, "I wish that some Hetalia characters came here." Hetalia is my favorite anime! I walked up the steps to the front door when I started to feel that something was about to happen. Suddenly there was zip sound and then a big crash. I screamed so loud that my mom heard me from inside the house. (I don't scream that loud.) I turned back to see something light purple disappear. My eyes darted to the ground and I couldn't believe what was there. It was Germany, Italy, and Japan laying down.

"What's wrong Sam?" my mom said. "Who are they?"

I was about to answer her when Germany woke up and started to stand. "Who are you and where are we?" he asked.

"Well," I started, "I'm Sam and you're in another world."

* * *

**I know that this isn't good so far, but as the chapter said "It's only the beginning." Bad joke. Oh well. There's going to be a lot more. Please review!**


	2. We're in an anime?

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We're in an anime?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sam's POV*

Germany looked very… um, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'another world?" Germany said. I was going to explain it to him when…

"AHHHHH! Germany, what's going on? Where are we? Why is everything different? Who are these beautiful women? I'm scared!" I think Italy said. He was going to fast to understand with his Italian accent.

"Italy calm down! I'm starting to get answers!" Germany said. Japan was starting to wake up too.

"What's going on?" Japan said quietly.

During all that talking, my mom came to me trying to bring me back into the house.

"Sam, go in the house and call the police." My mom said.

"No," I said to my mom quietly, "These guys are from Hetalia. We need to help them." Germany finally got Italy calm and turned back to my mom and I.

"Ok," Germany started, "as I was saying, what do you mean that this is another world?"

"Well Germany. You guys…" I started, but I was interrupted by Germany.

"How did you know my name?" Germany asked.

"I was just going to explain that." I said, "You, Italy, and Japan are in an anime called Hetalia and Italy said your name too."

"We're in an anime?" **[1]** Japan said.

"Yep." I said, "Come in and I'll show you."

"Sam, are you sure that this is ok?" My mom said.

"Yes I'm sure this is ok." I told her. The former Axis guys followed my mom and I into the house. I went straight to my room to retreive the first DVD and first manga of "Hetalia." I opened my door, which was like a Japanese door, and entered my room. You couldn't tell if a male or a female lived in my room. There was pink walls, but with Naruto and Bleach poster, cute plushies everywhere, but action figures everywhere too, a pink bed spread, but a Tobi/Madara mask by the mirror, candy by the TV, but with video games and more than one hundred manga. I found the DVD and manga and exited my room. '_Ok, 'keep clam and brony on.' Wait, wrong saying_.' I thought. _'I just have to be calm so they won't freak out.'_

"See." I handed them the DVD and the manga. "It's all right here."

"I can't believe this?" Germany said while looking at the DVD.

"All these things happened already!" Japan said surprised while flipping though the manga. It was funny hearing him say "already." Italy was also looking though the manga surprised and scared.

"Have you been sending spies on us?" Germany asked in a serious tone.

"What? No? I mean," I said in a surprised manner, "it's impossible to travel though worlds. All I know is some guy in Japan created your series and it became very popular."

"So, this is Japan's fault." Germany said.

"It's not my fault!" Japan said. I was about to say something when Italy beat me to it.

"Awww! Look at me! I'm so cute!" Italy said. He was looking at himself when he was little.

'_Oh crap!' _I thought, _'How is he going to react when he sees Holy Roman Empire?' _I was scared to think how he was going to react. What happens if he knew something that the fans didn't.

"I suppose that we can't just go anywhere looking like this when people know about us, right?" Japan asked. Thank yaoi that he said that. I was about to go insane.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said looking at their uniforms, "but I think we can help you with that."

"Well, I don't think I can stop Sam from helping you." My mom started, "You guys are from Sam's favorite anime. Heck she talks about your show all the time."

"Mom!" I yelled in embarrassment, "Cut it out!"

"Ok." My mom said, "I guess we can get you guys some clothes, tooth brushes, tooth paste, and other things."

"It might be safe for you guys to stay here until we can find a way to get you back to your world." I added, "I'm the only major teenage fan of your show around here, but I'm not sure if there's any kids or adults that like your show too."

"It seems that staying here is the only option." Germany said, "You're very calm for an American whose a major fan of us though. Two days ago we saw some teenagers going crazy over Japan's books in a store in America's country."

"Some anime fans can get crazy over a release in my country too." Japan added, "But American fans get too crazy."

"Yeah and we were only going to give America his birthday present and see some fire works the next day! We never seen people go after books like that!" Italy said.

"I like to stay calm so I don't cause a scene." I said, "Do you guys know what the fans were going on about?"

"I heard _Naruto, Sailor Moon, Rosario Vampire, _and _Vampire Knight._" Japan said.

"Interesting." I said, "It seems that our worlds have almost the same things."

"Great! This makes things a little easier! Now we aren't completely clueless." Germany said in a relieved tone.

"Then that means there's pasta here!" Italy said. I smiled.

"Oh!" I had an idea. "Do any of you have a cell phone or any contacting device?"

"Shi- I mean shoot I left my phone inside my house." Germany said.

"I left mine in Germany's house too." Said Japan. Italy just shook his head "no".

"Darn. We could of tried to contact some country." I said, "I should have asked this first but, do you know how you got here?"

"We were having an Axis reunion at my house and then there was a purple light. That is all." Germany said.

"That helps." I said sarcastically, "Maybe England sent you here. He likes his dark magic."

"'I really don't know, but I think we should do what ever it takes to get back home." Japan said

"Yeah!" Italy agreed, "but can I have something to eat. I'm hungry!" Germany then started to hold Italy in a choke hold.

"Italy, be polite! They are letting us stay with them until we find a way home!" Germany said

"I'm sorry! But I'm so hungry!" Italy yelled.

"Well there is a time difference between us, so I guess it's normal you guys to be hungry." I said. Germany let go of Italy.

"We should eat first and then get things for us." Japan said.

"All right. We can do that but, I work at three so we need to hurry." my mom said. This is going to be a long day.

**Ok. Now I might post a new chapter or two ever week or it might be two in two weeks. I just got a new computer and the space bar is hating me and I mean hating me. Please review! **


	3. First night First bond

**I do not own Hetalia, any anime references, and Walmart. but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up. **

"talking" '_thoughts'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First night First bond~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sam's POV*

After they ate, we were off to Walmart because things are cheap there and it was the closest.

"Are you sure that we are ok to look like this in public? What happens if some one recognizes us?" Japan asked.

"We'll say it's cosplay." I said. I was only wearing blue shorts and a blue _Hello Kitty _shirt while my hair was in a pony tail(I hate my hair down) and my mom was wearing a plain pink shirt with black jean shorts. I think they felt out of place with their uniforms, but Italy and Japan were in their tank tops (lol) and Germany was in his black shirt because it was so hot out. Then I had a thought. "I've been wondering, how did you know that we spoke English Germany?"

"Oh, that. I saw your TV dish when I woke up." Germany said plainly.

"That makes sense." I said. Then we started to do small talk.

We went to Walmart and the Axis guys got the things they needed, with little stares and with some pasta ingredients, thanks to Italy, we went back to my house.

"Did we do that to your tree?" Germany asked pointing at Spark.

"No." I answered, "Spark got struck by lightning."

"You named your tree Spark?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. He's special so I had to. He has been like that for over a year."

"You even decided the gender too?" Germany said.

"Yep." I said. The garage door opened. "Crap."

"There's another car here! Is that your papa's car?" Italy asked.

"Yes," I answered him, "but I didn't expected him to be home soon."

"It's that bad?" Japan asked.

"Yes, it's bad because I didn't tell him about you guys yet." I said.

"It's going to be ok." my mom said, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope." I said. We got out of the car and into the house. I could hear the shower going.

"I'm guessing that your dad is in there." Germany said.

"Yep, he's in there." I said. Then one of my cats ran out of my sister's room.

"What the- that's a big cat!" Germany said surprised.

"Yeah that's Cookie. He's a Maine Coon so, he's really big." I said while my other cat came walking out the room, "and that's Jr. He's a Sphynx (hairless cat)."

"I've never seen one of these cats before." Japan said.

"Well," my mom started, "I guess we just have to wait until he gets out. If your going to stay here, then you guys would have to stay in my older daughters room. She's away right now, so her room is free, but you guys might have to sleep together or only two of you sleep on the bed and other will have to sleep on a sleeping bag. There is another bed but, that's in another room with no door." They looked in my sister's room and saw the bed. It had a zebra bed spread and girlish pink pillows.

"As a Japanese man, I'll take the sleeping bag." Japan said.

"Are you sure?" my mom asked.

"Hai." Japan said, "I sleep on the floor a lot so it's okay."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. I didn't even hear the shower go off. My dad was standing there **(clothes on people!)**, trying to figure out who the three older guys were and what they are doing in the living room.

"What's going on here?" My dad asked.

"Well dad," I said, "These guys are from the anime _Hetalia _and before you say anything, they came from a portal from their world to here. Their names are Germany, Italy, and Japan." He still had that confused face.

"Seriously. Who are these three." My dad said while I face palmed myself.

"She's telling the truth." My mom said.

"I don't believe this at all." My dad said in a unshocked tone. Are you serious?

"Why don't you believe them sir? They're telling the truth!" Italy said.

"Italia. Let them handle it." Germany said.

My dad looked at the Axis guys and then back to me. He started to show some shock this time.

"As in anime, you mean your cartoons from Japan?" My dad said.

"Don't say cartoons! It's just anime. Right Japan?" I said

"You're correct Sam." Japan said.

"I guess I have to believe you." My dad finally said.

"Yes! Now you can't tell anyone about this." I said.

"Why?" My dad asked.

"They need to get home without any trouble." I said "If people found out that three popular anime characters just popped up here, then there would be a lot of people wanting to interview them and might want to do test on them and-"

"We get it Sam. Your scaring Italy." Germany said while a scared Italy was behind him.

I'm sorry Italy! I didn't mean to scare you!" I said to Italy.

"It's okay!" Italy said in his usual happy look. He didn't seem weird with his eyes closed-ish. (I know it's not a word.)

"I don't want to be rude but, can we take a shower? We've been training today." Japan asked.

"Oh sure." My mom said, "I'll show you where everything is."

"Thank you." All three Axis guys said.

"Your not showering with me Italy." Germany said.

"Why not!" Italy said.

"Just because!" Germany yelled.

"What about you Japan?" Italy asked Japan.

"No thank you." Japan said blushing.

"Fine." Italy said whining.

"This is awkward." Japan said.

I just smirked. "Oh Italy. You can't run around naked in the house."

" I know." Italy said. Wow. That's not what I expected him to say, but then I remembered _United States of Hetalia_. He would not be naked in front of a female.

After about an hour and a half later (less than thirty minutes showering for Germany and Japan) the Axis guys and I were in the living room, Germany and Italy sitting on the long couch, Japan on the shorter couch, and I was sitting on the floor by the coffee table to the left of Japan, getting ready to watch the first season of _Hetalia_, I also decided to get my computer to see if any thing popped up in the news. Before I turned it on, I saw something in Italy's pocket that looked like a cell phone with his flag.

"Hey Italy. What's in your pocket?" I asked him.

"In my pocket?" He asked, "Oh I forgot I had my phone in there!"

"Italy you dummkopf!" Germany said, "How could forget your phone was in your pocket?"

"It was deep down in there that I just forgot!" Italy yelled in fear.

"This is perfect!" Japan said, "Now we can try to contact someone!"

"But who should we contact?" I said.

"I'll call Romano! I'm suppose to call him every night!" Italy yelled.

* * *

_Around 8 in Madrid, Spain _*Romano's POV*

"Why hasn't he called me yet?" I said.

"Don't worry that much Romano. Italy is probably just having fun." Tomato Bastard said.

"How can he have fun with that Potato Bastard? Besides he always calls me around this time!" I said. My cell phone started to ring and it was my brother.

"Why the hell are you so late on calling me? Is it because of that Potato Bastard? Is he hurting you? I'll beat his ass if he is?" I yelled at him.

"_AHHH! Calm down Romano! I'm sorry that I'm calling you later than I usually do!"_ My brother yelled through the phone.

"Just tell me that your alright!" I yelled at him before Spain took my phone from me.

"Clam down Italy. Romano is just worried about you." Spain tried to calm my brother down. "You are calling a little later than usual. Why is that?"

"_Well, me, Germany, and Japan are in a different world and we don't how to get back home."_ I heard Veneziano say. Spain had a confused look on his face.

"Stop playing around Italy. Tell me where you are." Spain said.

"_He's telling you the truth."_ I heard Potato Bastard say.

"You're serious?" Spain asked in disbelief.

"_Yes. People know us here. We're famous here so we are undercover in one our fan's house. Her name is Sam and she thinks that England is behind this with his magic." _Potato Bastard said.

"I'm not very sure, but we'll call a meeting for tomorrow right away." Spain said

"_Alright but call mein brother first. He's probably wondering where we are. If you need to contact us, call Italy's phone. Japan and I don't have ours." _Potato Bastard said and then hung up.

"Did you get all that Romano?" Spain asked me.

"Yes I did Tomato Bastard." I answered him in shock, "I hope we can get them back."

"Me too, mi amor." Spain said as he leaned toward me for a kiss.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

"Romano has more colorful language than I thought." I said.

"Really? He's a lot calmer than usual." Italy said.

"Oooooooook." I said confused, "Let's just watch the first season. I know you guys are curious." I opened my computer, laptop, clicking play on the TV remote in my hand. The first episode was just beginning when Japan notice something.

"Wait, isn't South Korea suppose to be in this?" Japan asked, "I remember that he was part of the yelling."

"The creator was going to put him in the anime, but the country South Korea got mad at the anime, saying that the South Korea was inappropriate so, South Korea was banned in the anime." I answered Japan's question.

"I see." Japan said. Then Chibitalia came on with Holy Roman Empire. I looked at Italy's face and I saw a little sadness on his face but, the others didn't notice. He didn't notice that I saw that sadness but, he tried to hide it so the others wouldn't notice it.

I saw that the fourth episode started while I was looking on Yahoo when someone covered my ears. I lifted my head a little to see Germany and Italy look behind me. The _Hetalia_ title showed up and my ears were uncovered. I looked turned around to see Japan get back to the couch.

"I'm sorry that I touched you, but that scene was inappropriate to your young ears." Japan said looking embarrassed.

"I'm glad that you're concerned about my hearing but, I've seen this more than fifteen times." I said and Japan was shocked.

"What is this rated then?" Japan asked.

"Eighteen and up." I answered casually. Japan just sat back and watched more. Time passed and the first season ended and there was nothing online that looked _Hetalia _related. I could still see a little sadness in Italy's eyes but, he once again stopped me from saying anything.

"Is it dinner time yet? I want some pasta!" I can't believe he can show so much happiness after he just saw himself in an anime.

"How can you be so cheerful after what you just watched?" Germany asked.

"He's Italian." Japan said.

"I guess we can have dinner now." I said before my stomach could. We had our pasta and started to watch the second season of _Hetalia. _After that was over Germany wanted to see some American comedy shows, so I showed them _World's Dumbest_ and Germany and Italy laughed though all of it. I heard Japan chuckle a little. All of us decided that it was time to go to bed after it ended. I already brushed my teeth when the Axis guys went to brush their teeth and went to my room to get ready for bed until I heard a knock on the side of my door.

"Yes?" I asked

"Hey Sam. It's me Italy. Can I talk to you for a second?" Why did Italy want to talk me now?

"Sure. Come in." I said. Italy came in wearing a green tank top and blue shorts. He had a serious look on his face. "Is something wrong Italy?"

"Something has been bothering me Sam. I thought you might know something of it." Italy said opening his eyes.

_'Holy Roman Empire he's serious! Wait, that could be it.' _I thought in my head. "What's bothering you Italy?"

"Do you know what happened to Holy Rome?" He said in a sad tone. That really hit me. I really hate seeing a sad Italy.

"I, I really don't know. The creator didn't say anything in the anime or manga but said it'll be a happy ending, so the fans started humors." Italy to frown more. "But I'll try to find out more while you're here."

"Thank you, Sam." Italy said.

"If you want to ask me anything else, you can." I afford him.

"Grazie Sam." Italy thanked me. "We're best friends now."

I smiled. "Yeah, best friends. Do you think that we can contact each other with our phones?"

"I don't know. Let's try!" Italy said happily while taking out his phone.

"Italy where are you?" I heard Germany say outside my room.

"I'm in Sam's room, Germany!" Italy replied to Germany. Good thing my dad's room is upstairs.

"Why the hell are you in Sam's room?" Germany asked before my phone played "Nihao China" in "Fukkireta" version. I opened my phone to see that Italy's text pop up.

"Awesome! It works! But some of it isn't English." I said surprised.

"What worked?" Germany asked, confused.

"Sam and I wanted to know if we can text each other with our phones and it worked!" Italy told Germany.

"Wow that's amazing!" Germany said, surprised, "but I think Sam want's to go to bed, so we should to."

"Ok. Buona Notte Sam." Italy said.

"Yeah. Guten Nacht." Germany said.

"Good night." I said to them as they lefted my room. _'I should talk to Germany sooner than I thought. He might be Holy Rome. I still can't believe that they're here! Especially Japan.' _

_To let you know, Sam's favorite anime character spot is being fought over by Kakashi Hatake, from Naruto, and Japan. Kakashi has been her favorite anime character since the third grade but, ever since she started to watch Hetalia, Japan has been fighting his way to the top. _

_'I'll just go to bed and deal with it tomorrow.'_

* * *

**I've been reading other stories, so I keep losing time to type in my favorite thinking spot in the house. For that I'm sorry, but I'm still going to try to update every week. Please review.**


	4. Morning solving Nighttime gaming

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! It makes me so happy. I'm typing this after Friday the 13th and I'm scared that France is going to kidnap me. He's invading me dreams! Thanks to a reviewer, I remembered that I was going to add some yaoi though out the story and the sequel. I do not own Hetalia, any anime references, and anything else that is a cartoon, video game, or TV show, but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up. **

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone or TV"_

**(Author Note)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning solving Nighttime gaming~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sam's POV*

_'What time is it?'_ I thought. Reaching for my phone, I discovered it was only 6:48AM. I heard someone walking in the kitchen and realized it was my mom. She has to work early some days. Five minutes past and I heard her leave and her car outside. I was going to try to go back to sleep but, I heard the front door open then closed. _'I wonder who went out.'_ I got out of my bed and put my clothes from yesterday on and existed out of my room. I peeked though the front door to see Germany in his uniform and sitting on the front steps. I think he's thinking to himself. _'This is my chance to talk to him.'_ I put on my sandals and quietly open the door. "Are you okay Germany?"

Germany turned around quickly towards me. "It's just you Sam. Did I wake you up?"

"No," I answered him while sitting down by him, "I've been up. I just came out here to see if you're okay."

"I," He started, "I just can't believe this is happening. Coming to this world and finding out that we're from a show. I just can't believe it."

"I agree with you." I agreed with him as you just read, "I just thought traveling though worlds was just fiction, but I guess it can be true."

"It seems so." He agreed with me.

"There's another reason why I came out here." I said.

"Yeah. And what's that?" He asked.

"Were you once Holy Roman Empire?" I asked openly. He stared at me for the longest time and then looked down.

"I was once Holy Roman Empire." I was a little surprised even though I thought that he was Holy Rome all this time. "Over the years I started to have visions of my past and I always see this maid. So, one day I told Prussia about it and he told me the truth. It's hard to believe this but, France was strong back then and he did some damage to my head, I don't know what he did but, I was knocked out. When I did wake up, I did not remember who I was, so Prussia gave me my new name, Germany. He also told Austria and Hungary that my memory had return and they told me more things about my past that I couldn't remember."

I was just shocked. I've read fanfics similar to his story, but hearing it from him, it's making me sad. "Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No." He answered quietly. "And I don't know what Italy is going to do or say if he finds out. Even though I use to chase him, he would always come back to me, wanted to play. I even thought he was female! But now that I saw his face when I lefted, I don't think I can tell him. He might not think of me as his friend Germany anymore. I want him to stay himself! I do not want him to see him in anymore pain. It killed me to see him cry on the TV. I-I, he's really special to me."

"How special is he to you?" I asked him with a little sadness in my voice.

He looked at me, then back down to the next step again. "I love him." He paused. "At first I thought he was just some other weak country, but then he started to hang out with me because we were in the Axis Powers. Soon, he started to sleep at my house and even sleep with me. He rarely went to Japan whenever he spent the night. Even after World War II, he would always hang out with me. He was my first friend and my first crush." He looked over to me. "Just please don't tell him what I told you. I do not want him to find out about Holy Rome or my love for him."

I looked down thinking if I should tell him what Italy and I were talking about last night. I should. "Before I agree, I should let you know something."

"What is it?" he looked desperate.

"The reason why Italy was in my room last night," I paused because it was so sad, "was that he wanted to if I knew what happened to Holy Rome. He looked really sad."

Germany was taken back by this. "He really asked you if you knew?" I nodded yes. "I guess seeing that really brought back memories. What did you say to him?"

"All I said is that I don't know what happened but there's going to be a happy ending."

"I see." Germany said while looking back at the step. "Then what?"

"We became best friends and we wanted to see if we can contact each other with our phones until you came in." I said.

"That's it?" He asked.

That's it." I answered. There was a long pause and then Germany decided to speak.

"I'll tell him when the time is right. Until then, can we keep this a secret?" He pleaded.

"Sure." I smiled at him. "I do not want to ruin anything for you."

"Thank you."

"There you are Germany." Germany and I turned around to see Japan.

"Do you need something Japan?" Germany asked Japan.

"No, I just wondered where you were. I just woke up and you were gone." Japan answered with no emotion. "Why are you two out here?"

"Just talking." I answered. Japan raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Germany got to him first.

"We were about to go back in." Germany said in a slightly happy tone. We walked to the door and took off our shoes. I looked at the microwave.

"It's 7:40?" I said a little surprised then looked at Germany. "I can't believe we were out there more thirty minutes."

"Yeah, it didn't seem that long of a talk." Germany agreed with me. Japan looked at us strangely, I really couldn't describe the look on his face because I never seen that face on him before, but he said nothing.

We started to have breakfast and Italy woke up around 9:30 and he had breakfast while watching _Hetalia_ _: Paint it White, _it really happened to them, then half of season three. We decided to see the news if anything popped up.

"I guess you guys are still safe seeing that it's a commercial already." I said to them.

"That's good." Germany said. Just then, the weather came on.**(Temps are random. This is a comedy scene!)**

"_There's going to be 80's this week and then more 90's next week with a chance we could get an one hundred."_ The **good** weather man said. I can trust this weather man a lot. The others are okay except one of them. Who calls for five inches of rain when it doesn't rain at all?

"Let's see what the others say." I said changing the channel.

"_There's a few more 80's left and then back the 90's!"_ The okay weathermen said. The last one was the bad one.

_Forecast:_ _85, 88, 89,87, 9099, 90, 91._ I just laughed.**[1]**

"How can it be over nine thousand degrees? You have crazy weather here!" Italy said. **(Comedy scene over.)**

After that we got something to eat and watch the rest of season three. Before we could start season four, Italy's phone rang. It was Romano.

"Hello Romano!" Italy yelled to his brother.

"_Man you're so annoying."_ Romano complained, _"I'm just calling to tell you what happened at the meeting."_ Germany then took the phone and put it on speaker.

"So what happened?" Germany asked.

"_Well, it seems England was doing a spell that wasn't focus on you guys, but Romania said that he felt some strange magic, from an unknown source, mix into England's magic. Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales were somewhere else while this happened."_ Spain said. I guess he took the phone from Romano.

"So you're saying that someone else was responsible for this?" Japan asked.

"_Yes."_ Spain paused. _"We still don't know what happened, but England said that the spell he was doing failed. He said that he could try the spell again and see what happens. After he's done with that, he'll try to make a machine that travels though worlds. He said that it might be difficult, but since 'The British are the best inventors of the world', he can do it." _Spain said that sentence sarcastic. It was funny. _"But if you can find a way back on your own before he can make the machine, he said to bring back something from that world that would never be found here."_

"I guess we can do that." Germany said.

"_Oh, I almost forgot. We figured out who are going to watch the pets."_ Spain added. _"Romano and I are already taking care of Gino. Prussia was already taking care of the pets in your house Germany, and China is taking care of your pets Japan."_

"Thank you Spain." Japan said.

"_No problem. If anything comes up, just call. We'll give you a call if anythings comes up here too. You guys remember any other country's phone number?" _Spain asked.

"Yes." Germany and Japan said together.

"_That's good. I told them at the meeting if they get an unknown number, if any of them does not have Italy's number, to answer their phone."_

Italy then had an idea. "Hey Spain. After we talk, would it be okay if we try something."

"_What do you mean Italy?" _Spain asked.

"Well," Italy started, "I want to know if the phones from our world can reach the phones from this world. Sam and I tried it out here and it worked, but I we don't know if it can work from there."

"_I guess we can try that." _Italy then gave Spain my number and said to text that number. Spain hung up and we waited for the text. My phone started ring "Nihao China" in "Fukkireta" version. I flipped my phone open and it said, "Hola! -España."**[2]**

"Awesome! It works!" I said in excitement. _'Omg I have Spain's number!'_ I was about to respond, but as usual, Italy took my phone(he was frighten by the Russia face I had on there and deleted it) he typed in "It works! - Italy". My phone rang again and then Italy typed again and then there was silence. "So, there's still no one to blame for this." I said.

"I guess." Germany said. "But it's safe to say that England did not have any reason to do this. It was his magic but, it was mixed in with some evil magic."

"I wonder if it's some other country." Japan said.

"I'm not really sure if there's some other country that can do magic or not but, I'll find out online." I said.

"That would be good." Germany said, "While you do that, we can watch more of our _show_." Germany is entertained by _Hetalia._

While they watched season four, there were comments of "I'm sorry Japan", "Our cats can communicate?", "Tama did talk!", and some other things like England, the Nordics, France, and "Who is Canada again?" That last question kept annoying me. On episode 88, I had to pause it to ask Japan if he wanted to skip it. He said said yes, even though Germany and Italy were confused. Germany shielded Italy's eyes when Hungary appeared with Prussia. (If you know what I mean.) They were a little silent when it showed them at the dock, but Japan didn't notice it. He was either looking at me or my computer, with a different strange face. After that was over, we started to make pasta again. Hey, Italy makes good pasta. We watch more news and _World's Dumbest_. They Axis guys got ready to go to bed around nine and I just brushed my teeth. When I entered my room, I had this urge to play _Kirby: Air Ride._ I love fighting games and RPGs but, racing games like Kirby and Sonic are awesome too. Four minutes into City Trial, I heard a knock by my door.

"Who is it?" I asked whoever is outside.

"It's me, Japan. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Oh, come in." Japan opened my door. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I'm not tired yet and I didn't want to bother Mr. Germany or Italy. They seem really tired." Japan said then notice the game that I was playing. "Oh, you're playing _Kirby: Air Ride._ Is it ok if I play with you?"

"Sure. Do you want the wireless one?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.I gave Japan my wireless controller and I went back to the menu to make it two player.

"Do you want to be a certain color?" I asked him.

"I'll be red if that's okay with you." Japan said.

"That's okay. I like to be the black and white Kirby." The black and white Kirby reminds me of a marshmallow, teehee. _'Wait a minute! Red plus white equals pink which equals love which equals France. Wait forget about France. Why am I thinking about this?'_

The seven minute City Trail started while Japan and I chatted. "I can see from your room that you like anime and candy." **(I'm only doing the he said, I said, they said thing when it's necessary.) **

"Yeah, I am an otaku since the third grade. I love your culture but I'm not a fan of wasabi though."

"I'm very glad to here that." Japan said happily. "I'm guessing you like candy too?"

"Yeah, I love eating candy." I confessed. Dude, who doesn't like candy? "I'm sort of like L from _Death Note_, candy makes me smarter."

"That really works?"

"Yeah. I"m not sure if it works for anyone else, but it works for me." It really does.

"What kind of candy makes you smarter?"

"I usually eat suckers and gummy things to make me think more. It doesn't really matter if the gummy candy is regular or sour. Gum sometimes helps, but not that much."

"You shouldn't eat that much candy. Too much sugar is bad for your health."

"Your right. Have you cut down on your sodium?" Japan looked like America just touched him like in _Paint it White._ "I'm guessing that's a no." I laughed. "Sorry, I had to do that!"

"I know I should cut down on my sodium, but it's hard." Japan admitted. I got one part of the pink air riders and Japan tried to shoot me with a cannon.

"Habits die hard." I had escaped him and tried to find the last two parts.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to go easy on you." Japan said in a normal voice. I then threw a bomb near him and it hit him. It didn't kill him through.

Ten minutes past and I beat Japan both times we played. We were both tired since it was close to ten.

"Well, I let you go to sleep now. It's late." Japan said to me while getting up.

"Yeah. I bet you're tired too." I said turning of the Wii. Yes, I play my Game Cube games on my Wii. We said said our good nights and Japan went out of my room. Probably two seconds later I heard him again.

"Um, Sam. Can you come out here please." Japan said through the closed door.

I opened the door. "I something wrong Japan?" I saw Japan standing in front of the bathroom with the light on.

"Yes. There's is a bug that I'm not familiar in the restroom." He was a little scared. Well, he doesn't like cockroaches. I came out of my room to see the bug for myself. It was an earwig on the floor.

"Not again. I hate these things." I went back to my room to retrieve my fly swatter.

"What are you going to do with a fly swatter? That doesn't look like a fly." Japan asked.

"I know it's not a fly but, I can kill these easily with this." **(It's possible!) **I walked in the bathroom and I raised my fly swatter. Than I slammed it down with all my power on the evil bug and killing it. Picked it up with a Kleenex and through it away.

"Wow you're strong or those bugs are easy to kill." Japan said.

"I'm really weak a lot, but if I see a bug, I usually get scared or just hit it multiple times." I laughed.

"I guess fly swatters are your weapon then."

"Yeah I guess." We both said our good nights again and I went to bed.

* * *

**[1] This really happened a couple of days ago but I made it over nine thousand because of DBZ.**

**[2] I really don't know how foreign phones work so I'm just going to type the text short and in different languages. But this might be the last time I'll use the texting.**

**I'm finally done with the fourth chapter! But I finished this while watching the coverage of the terrible shooting at the _Batman_ movie in Aurora, Colorado. Really, how can someone do that? All those people just wanted to watch the Batman movie that they wanted to see since the trailer released or when they heard that there's going to be a new movie. People that kill innocent people, especially little children, make me sick. Please review. **


	5. The almost normal meeting

**Holy Roman Empire! There's going to be a fifth season of Hetalia! It's very official! I do not own Hetalia, any anime references, and anything else that is a cartoon, video game, or TV show, but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, buildings, and cities are made up. **

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone or TV"_

**(Author Note)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The almost normal meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_July 6, 2012 Traveling to Spain for meeting_

*China's POV*

"Aiyah! I can't believe this is happening." I said while driving. My brothers and sister are now traveling to Spain for a meeting because Germany, Italy, and Japan are in some unknown world. I'm blaming England.

"Don't worry China, we will figure something out." Taiwan said.

"Yeah, don't worry Aniki. I invented world traveling, da-ze~!" South Korea said.

"Shut up Korea! You're making it worse!" Taiwan yelled at Korea.**(I'm just going to type Korea for South Korea when North Korea isn't around.)**

"How am I making it worse." Korea said.

"You didn't invent world traveling and we don't know how we are going to bring back Japan, Italy, and Germany!" Taiwan again yelled at Korea.

"I think you guys are both making it worse." Macau said. **[1]**

"How are we making it worse?!" Yelled Taiwan and Korea.

"Teacher is shaking while his is driving. It isn't normal to do that." Hong Kong said. They all looked at me and had worried looks.

"We're sorry China! I didn't mean to make you upset! It was all Korea's fault!" Taiwan said to me while pointing at Korea.

"Stop blaming me!" Korea yelled.

"I'm not blaming any one." I said, "It just that Japan's cat talked this morning and it's still freaking me out." That's truth. I only gave him tuna. Japan said it was his cat's favorite, and it said "I love tuna, meow." And I know cats can't talked.

"HAHAHAHA! You very funny Aniki! No cat can talk!" Korea said.

"You were probably mistaken China." Taiwan laughed.

"I'm serious! Tama did talk!" I yelled at them. They were laughing all the way to Spain.

Once we got to Spain, we saw that we were early, which was not surprising. The building was a light red office building. It wasn't tall, but was still big with yellow-orange glass windows.[2] We got inside the meeting room only to find Spain, Romano, England, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia.

"Finally someone showed up." Romano said hasty.

"Romano, it's still early." Spain said to Romano.

"I know tomato bastard! I just want to get Veneziano back!" Romano yelled.

"We all want to get him, Germany, and Japan back, but we have to know how this happened and how we are going to get him back." Spain said.

"Are they even okay?!" Taiwan asked.

"Yeah." Spain said, "Romano called Italy yesterday and they said that we are a show and-"

"What do you mean show?" Macau asked.

"I'll explain later, but Italy said that they are staying with a fan of our "show" and they are trying to figure out how to get back here." Spain said.

"I hope we can figure something out." England said.

"I'll figure something out since I'm awesome!" Prussia said.

"Then figure something out potato bastard number two!" Romano yelled at Prussia.

"My awesome brain can't figure anything right now." Prussia said.

"Germany did say that Sam, the fan that they're staying with, thinks that England did this with his magic." Spain said.

"Why did you do this England?!" Korea yelled at England.

"I didn't do anything to them!" England yelled in defense.

"We'll just see when we start the meeting." I said.

After that, more countries started to come. Some of them looked tired, some were worried, and something weird happened with England when he saw France. He said something like, "Why is your face the same!?". France only responded by, "What do you mean?" in a confused face. Then England said "Never mind." I was even confused, even though western countries are confusing in the first place.

"Okay," Spain started, "I called all of you here for an important matter that came up yesterday. Germany, North Italy, and Japan are in another world and we don't know how to get them back." Some of the countries had angry looks.

"You called us here for that?! This cannot be true! It's a joke!" Turkey yelled. Other countries agreed.

"It's true losers!" Prussia yelled, "West, Italy and Japan were over at our house and when I was going to check on them, they were gone!" Now the countries were worried.

"Dudes this not good!" America joined in, "How are they going to survive in another world?! We should build a giant robot and-"

"Stop with that robot crap already!" Cuba yelled at America.

"I'm not done yet!" Spain yelled. Everyone was quiet. "Romano and I got a hold of them last night and they told us that they were on another Earth and they, the people of the other Earth, know who we are by an anime." There were more confused looks. "They were lucky enough to land by the house of one of our fans and she took them in and is helping them get back home. Oh, she also blames England for all this."

"I'm going to asked again. Why is she blaming me?!" England asked angry.

"She said that you did some magic that brought them there, jerk." Romano said.

"I was doing a spell, but it was unrelated to traveling." England said.

"And what would that be?" France said.

"I er, was doing something with my hair. I was working with hair spells that changes my hair length but, it failed." England said but, I think he's lying.

"No matter what you do to your hair England, you're not going to have fabulous hair like mine!" France said to England while flipping his hair.

"That's fine. I don't want frog hair!" England yelled at France.

"Frog hair!? You have frog hair you beast!" France yelled at England.

"That's it!" England said while he charged at France. They started to fight as usual. But then there was this horrible noise of fingers on chalk board so everyone covered their ears. When it was done, I saw Russia with a random mini chalk board in his hand.

"Okay. That's enough fighting you guys. We came here for something important that has to be solved." Russia said.

"I felt something evil go into your magic yesterday England." Romania said suddenly, "But I don't know who's it was though."

"At least someone believes me." England said

"What about your brothers?" France said.

"We all went on a ride with Nessie to scare you around the time of this event." Scotland said.

"So that was you!" France yelled.

"Let's not get off topic!" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"What about you Norway?" Denmark asked, "You were saying some weird words in your room."

"My fairy got stuck behind the dresser. I was trying to get him out." Norway said.

"Fairies can be guys?" Denmark asked.

"Yes." Norway and England said.

"Cross-dressing! Duh!" Poland said.

"Okay enough about the stupid fairy!" Romano shouted, "So, nobody else has magical powers?" I only heard no's in the room.

"I can try to make a machine that travels through worlds." England said.

"Iggy, you can't do that! It's impossible!" America said.

"How many times do I have to stop calling me Iggy?!" England yelled at America, "The British are the best inventors of the world. Making it would be difficult but, I can to it. I'll do my spell first to see if it works this time, then I'll start working on the machine. You said you can contact them right, Spain?"

"Si. We can contact them." Spain answered him.

"If they find a way back here before I can make the machine, make sure to have them bring back something that can't be found here. This other Earth sounds interesting." England said.

"You better not be thinking of using their weapons for mass destruction on France." Somebody said but, I don't know who.**[3]**

"We might have to form an alliance with them if this enemy isn't a country or a normal citizen." England, who ignored that person's comment, said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that-" Austria said.

"A lot of us don't want that to happen." Spain said.

"because I have to play the piano all this week." Austria finished his sentence.

"You always play your little piano you baby girl man boy." Prussia said to Austria. Everyone was silent, knowing that nothing else can be done.

"I guess we can call an end to this meeting until tomorrow." Spain sighed, "If you don't want to be here tomorrow, you can go home. Those who want to stay, we will be meeting again here tomorrow at noon." With that, the other countries went out the room. I bet a lot of them aren't even going to stay. I guess we should find a hotel to stay at.

"Are you okay China?" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to find Macau behind me.

"Yes, I'm okay." I lied. Truth is, I'm worried about Japan. We made up a year ago and now he's off in some other world. "How about you and the others find a hotel that we can stay at. I'm going to go somewhere to think." I exited the room to find some place to look at sky with no people around. I found a spot by a clear lake. I sat down, thinking about how we can get Japan and the others back. Five minutes later, I heard noise from behind me. I turned around to Russia.

"Are you sure your okay my little China?" Russia asks me.

"I'm okay Russia. I'm just thinking." I said to him while not paying attention.

"You're not okay. You didn't yell at me for calling you 'my little China.' Now tell me, what's wrong?" Russia asked again.

"I worried about Japan." I said to him, "I'm afraid that he won't come back." I started to cry. "I want my brother back." Then the unexpected happened. Russia hugged me from behind.

"It's okay China, he's going to be alright. We'll get him back." Russia said to me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really." Russia said to me kindly. He and I started to get up from our spot but, Russia turned me around so I was facing him. Then,

"Comfort kiss." Russia suddenly said softly and then kissed me. I wanted to punch him so much but, I didn't. We separated after a minute of kissing. "Are you feeling better China?"

"Yeah. I feel better now." I said to him. We walked to the hotel together holding hands. _'I hope we can find a way to bring them back.'_

* * *

_Now, for scenes that I forgot to put in the past chapters _

*Sam's POV*

_Chapter 3 during the car trip to Wal-Mart._

"So Sam, how old are you?" Germany asked me.

"I'm fifteen." I answered him, "Why do you ask?

"Well you're short like an eleven year old so-" I didn't let Germany finish.

"I know I'm short, but you shouldn't compare me to an eleven year old! Man, I can't believe that I got dissed by a country! Now I"m sad. I said fast sad tone. But not Italian fast.

"I'm sorry!" Germany said.

"It's okay." I said.

_Chapter 4 Russia's cat episode_

Russia cat appears

"Awww! He's so cute~" I said. Seriously, who cannot think he's cute even though his owner is sometimes scary?

"I'll confess, he's cute.. Agh! It's Russia's cat!" Japan said. Russia appeared after he said cute.

"You didn't know that was Russia's cat?" I asked Japan.

I didn't know." Japan said. Russia's cat does that little meow.

"Awww~" I awed. "You still hate Russia?"

"Yes I do. But he's cat is cute." Japan said.

* * *

**[1] I only put Macau in here because he looks cool and he kind of looks like Hokuto Kaneshiro from _Rosario Vampire _a little. **

**[2] I really don't know what buildings they have in Spain so I just made this one up. I'm likely going to do that in the future. If you imagine yellow-orange glass getting hit by the sun, it looks so beautiful~**

**[3] You all know who this is, right? **

**I'm sorry that I didn't update this earlier that I said I was. There were three things in the way. Those are: writers block, since I really didn't think how I was going to do this chapter and skipped to the future chapters and the sequel. Distractions, reading other fan fictions like _"_The Rigged Smash Ball" by Sky the wolfdog9. That story was so funny! Third, Persona 4 Arena came out and it's so awesome! Well, I think you have to get the second color selections as a DLC but, I'm still happy about it. So expect some of that in here in the next chapter and in the sequel. I not planning on putting spoilers on here. I'll try to update this story as quick as I can! Please review! P.S. When I was editing this on here, there was an error on "kindly" in the sentence when Russia says "Really". I clicked on it and it said "Please". So I read "Kindly please." I'm freaked out now.**


	6. The killer problem

**Thank you guys for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I do not own Hetalia or any anime references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up. I don't own the parks in this story either! I'm also not typing the character's accents. Warning: this chapter and later chapters will have more swear words. You. Have. Been Warned! Oh, and there's going to be more violence too.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone or TV"_

**(Author Note)**

'Lyrics'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The killer problem~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sam's dream_

*Sam's POV*

"Muffins~ When did you get eyes?" I asked in my sleep. Wait, what? I started to wake up only to see I was in a black space, which was lighted by some white light. "Um, hello?" I wonder if anyone is here. It looks like the Subspace from Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but without the purple coloring, monsters, and Tabuu. How did this happen? I was dreaming about a muffin button, which I normally don't dream about. **[1]**

"Be careful young one." I turned all around to find out who said that, but found no one. It sounded like a female and it echoed. I really couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from.

"Where are you?! What do you mean 'be careful'?! I yelled to that voice. Before I knew it, a bright light blinded my vision. But I heard a tiny "Don't tell the countries about this!"

I sat right up on my bed holding the right side of my head. I was really a wake now. _'What the hell did I just dream about? 'Be careful' about what? Why can't I tell the countries about my dream? Why am I having another head ache on the right side of my head?'_ I have no idea what is happening, so what do I do? I pick up my cell phone to see what time it is. 8:15AM, yayz. NOT! I heard some noise in the kitchen, so I decided to see what's up. I changed, made my bed, then out the door, only to have Germany, leaning on the front door and Japan, sitting on a chair next to Germany staring at me while my mom was sitting on a chair close to the living room . "Morning." I said to them.

"Good morning Sam." Germany said oddly. I only said oddly because his face was a little red.

"Good morning Sam-Chan. Did you sleep okay?" Japan asked.

"I slept okay, I guess. I had a weird dream though." Crap! I'm not suppose to say anything!

"Does it have something to do with muffins?" Germany asked chuckling.

My face felt warm. "How did you know?!" I shouted quietly. Seriously, did he pull a France in the middle of the night? My mom was just laughing here ass off.

"I was going to check and see if you were up yet but I heard you say "Muffins" like you were Belarus trying to find Russia." I could just see him trying not to laugh. Japan just blushed more than he usually does. All of the sudden Italy comes walking in wondering what's so funny.

"Oh, morning Italy." Germany said to Italy.

"Morning Doitsu!" Italy said to Germany, "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Right, Germany?" I eyed Germany. By the look of his face, I think he got it.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Germany looked away from me. Italy and I ate our breakfast while figuring out what to do today. When I finished, I decided to take a shower before whatever happens just to be safe. I just got in to get my towel and comb for when I come out and not noticing what's behind me. Just as I took off my shirt, I noticed what was behind me.

* * *

_In the kitchen_

*Japan's POV*

"So what do you think we should do Mr. Germany?" I asked Germany-San.

"We need to find out how to get back home but, I have this feeling that we should train." Germany-San said.

"I bet that since you haven't trained when we got here, you want to train. You're a training machine Germany!" Italy said to Germany.

"Don't call me a training machine!" Germany yelled at Italy.

"I"m sorry!" Italy yelled hid behind me.

"It's okay Italy." Germany said to Italy. "I really do want to train. It's necessary train. You don't know what will hap-"

"AHHH! WHAT THE FRUKEN YAOI?!" I heard Sam scream. Germany ran to the bathroom where Sam was in and slammed the door opened. I ran right behind him.

"What's wrong Sam?!" Germany yelled.

"Spider!" I heard Sam yell from somewhere in there. Germany and I were staring at the wall were the spider was on. It was big.

"You screamed because of that?" Germany asked Sam, which I really don't know where she was. I had to admit, that spider is scaring me too.

"Dude, it just suddenly appeared right there when I turned around! It FrUKen scared me! Can't you see how big that thing is?!" Sam yelled in her hiding spot.

"Where the hell are you anyways?" Germany asked.

"That's not nice to say. I'm right here." Sam said while she put a hand on the counter. So she was hiding between the counter and the toilet.

"Why are you even hiding?" Germany asked Sam as he was walking in the room.

"Y- You know I was going to take a shower right?" She said quietly as she got up, dressed. Germany-San's and my face went red.

"Sorry." Germany and I said to Sam. Germany got the spider and we went out of the room.

* * *

_About thirty minutes later_

*Sam's POV*

_'I can't believe that stupid spider came in here! Why did I have to be so scared of bugs?'_I sighed. _'The most surprising thing is that Germany had to slam the door open. Good thing I hid.' _ I walked out of the bathroom with my hair wet wearing a green T-shirt with a ninja panda and a ninja raccoon on it and I had black shorts, reaching down to my knees with a butterfly on them. I was blushing like crazy. Seriously, who wouldn't act like this when a tall, German man slams the door open with a Japanese man right behind him while you are undressing? _'They didn't see any thing though.'_ That was the only thing that was lucky. I saw Germany and Japan sitting on the couch with their heads turned away blushing and Italy just as his happy self.

"Sam, what does FrUKen mean?" Italy asked me. I froze.

"You don't want to know." I told him but he was confused. He shouldn't know about FrUK.

"Excuse me Sam, but is there anywhere for use to train?" Germany asked me.

"Train? I guess there is one park about thirty minutes from here." I told them, "I guess you are a training machine then."

"Why is everyone calling me that?" Germany asked no one.

"Are you talking about that wooden park Sam?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I mean there's a lot of running space and I haven't been there for a long time." I said. I had to admit, I missed going there. The park is made out of wood, along with metal slides, and tires. I had fun there when I was little.

"Are you guys going to be ready in ten minutes?" I asked them.

"Ja, that would be fine." Germany said. I had time to blow dry my hair and the former Axis team to change.

It was probably around nine forty when we left. Germany had his new black T-shirt and his green uniform pants on, I know, I told him to pick something else but he refused. Japan had a white T-shirt with his white uniform pants, I was going to say the same thing to him but, I gave up after I talked to Germany. Italy had a blue T-shirt with, you guessed right, his blue uniform pants. They like their uniform pants. My mom and I had a little panic attack with Germany and Japan because, they wanted to bring their gun and katana, which I did not notice when they came here. I just let them bring them because of that crazy dream I had, but Germany had to hide his gun and Japan had to pretend his katana was cosplay. Oh, by the way, I'm NOT worried about the muffin dream! I'm worried about the what going to happen that made that female voice say "be careful".

* * *

_In some dark area_

*Third Person*

"Looks like they're having fun in that world." The crow statue said. Yeah, still a crow statue. **[2] **"At least they found the girl."

"Should we do some to them?" Shadowed figure 1 said.

"We should! We should!" shouted Shadowed figure 2.

"Will you two just shut up!" Yelled the crow statue, "We'll just send a soldier down there to kill the girl and then the countries." All of the sudden **(I do type that a lot)** a red and purple light was flashed**(lol) **behind the crow statue.

"Scary." Both shadowed figures said as they were holding each other.

"Now you two, send him to that world now." Crow statue said.

* * *

_At the wooden park_

*Sam's POV*

When we got to the park, there was nobody here. It is a little cool out but, it's summer! Well, that makes it easy to keep a low profile. Geez, spy moment. Anyways, it was the same as it was when I last came here. Three metal slides on a high wooden play ground. There was a tire net, which is just a bunch of tires connected together and it looks like a net. Just behind that was a swing set with six swings and behind that was a little rock climbing mountain just for the little kids. There was a long walk way for the former Axis to run on. Germany and Japan went that way while Italy went towards the play ground. Before he could, Germany got a hold of him and dragged Italy with him. I just walked to the swings so I can watch them and check and see if I get any news updates from the News text alerts. My mom just sat on a bench by the car, texting like a teenager.

"Italy! Stop being so slow!" Germany yelled.

"But I'm tired!" Italy complained as he let his arms down.

"Oh, come on! We just started!" Germany shouted at Italy while Japan tried to move away from the shouting German. I just chuckled to myself quietly. I just started to think how only two days ago, they appeared from a purple, sparkly **(Ew, Edward), **and magical portal. I'm so happy that I started to swing a little while watching them train. Probably about five minutes later, I got this strange feeling and look in front of me. There was this creepy guy who looked like that big bancho thing from Pani Poni Dash episode thirteen , but was the size of Germany. He had a black police hat with gray stitching and same hair that is a midnight black without the hair sticking out. He was wearing a white shirt and a gang jacket, the same one as the bancho guy but just black and no red things sticking out. He was also wearing black jeans and biker boots. And all of this comes together with the black biker gloves and a black mask that looked the 4kids ninja's mask. His eye color was hard to see though. I'm freaked out. He was just walking slowly towards me by the slides and that was on the other side of the play ground. I looked around and nobody noticed him. I decided that it wasn't safe so I slowly got up. My eyes were on him and then, I saw metal claws coming out of his gloves. Time to run.

"GERMANY!" I yelled to Germany. He wasn't expecting that so, he jumped a little and so did everyone else. I was running for my life towards them. The guy was running right behind me. Germany and the other two countries were close so they ran to me except Italy. He hid behind a big rock that was close by. I'm not sure what my mom was doing since she was far away from us.

"Sam, go behind that rock were Italy is hiding and stay there!" Germany said while taking out his gun and Japan was getting out his katana. I quickly ran the rock and hid behind it with Italy, who was to my right, waving his white flag.

"I surrender!" Italy yelled.

"Italy don't do that!" I pulled him down, "Germany and Japan are going to handle this!"

"Does this happen a lot Sam!?" Italy asked me.

"Hell no!" I said to Italy, "He doesn't even feel human to me."

"What do you mean?! Is he an alien?!" Italy asked.

"I just got this weird feeling about him." I said. This is probably what that voice was warning me about. Just where the hell did this guy come from.

Germany and Japan were fighting that bancho guy with all they got. Germany was firing shots at him but, the bancho guy was dodging them. Japan was trying to cut the guy but, his katana and the bancho guys claws were clashing. I'm not sure how long they were fighting, but Germany ran out of bullets and was about to reload this gun(where the hell did the extra bullets come from?) when, the bancho guy punched him. That made Germany fall back. Japan and him were still matched in their battle, until the bancho guy tripped him, making Japan fall like Germany, but faced first. The bancho guy's eyes looked our way and ran towards us. Italy ran when the bancho guy came to the rock and I was speed crawling my way out because I was so scared. The bancho guy ignored Italy and came after me again. _'Why the hell is he after me?!'_ Automatically, I kick the guy's right leg and got up. I looked at the guys leg, it came off. I wasn't that strong! 'Then it all fade to black'.**[3]**

* * *

*Japan's POV*

I got up from the attack that guy gave me to see Sam faint backwards from that guy's leg being kicked off. The strange thing was that the guy picked up his leg and put it back on like it was normal. He came in front of Sam, getting ready to kill her. _'I can't let that happen.'_ I ran in front of Sam to block the guys attack. He moved his hand to attack again, but he left an opening. I took this chance and sliced his right arm off. The other odd thing was that they was no blood. The guy picked up his arm and jumped backed.

"Meet me at the park near the girl's school with the other two before tomorrow night. If you don't, I'll come find you when you're least expect it. We will finish our fight there." The guy left, jumping like a ninja. I saw Italy by Germany, who was getting up. I turned to Sam. She was still passed out. I picked her up like they do at weddings.

_'Why did I use that saying?'_ I thought to myself. I looked at her again. _'She looks so kawaii. Why am I thinking about this?" _

"What just happen?!" I looked to my right to see Sam's mom running towards me. "What happen to my daughter?!"

"She's not injured but, she fainted." I told her. Germany and Italy were coming this way.

"What the hell was that about? He came out of nowhere." Germany said. Clearly, he was out of breath.

"I'm not sure, but we have to fight him again." I said to them and they were shocked. "We should get back to the house and talk about this." They all agreed and we all went back into the car. Germany sat in front this time while Sam was in the back on the left side. I was in the middle and Italy was on the right side. I was watching Sam carefully to see if she was going to wake up soon. Then she rest her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do so, I put my arm around her. I think Germany gave me the confused eye look but Italy and Sam's mom didn't notice. I did not really notice either because I was focused on Sam the whole time.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

"Mm, huh?" I woke up all tired. I could tell I was in the car. My head was resting on something soft and there was an arm around me. I looked to my right with my eyes to see white. _'Wait a minute! When did I even go to bed?"_ I started to sit up straight and the arm that was holding me let go.

"Are you okay Sam?!" a concerned, blushing Japan asked. I looked at him and then could see Germany and Italy looking at me.

"Yay she's awake!" Italy shouted with glee.

"Italy be quiet! She just woke up!" Germany yelled at Italy.

"What happen?" I asked. I know there was that bancho guy, but I don't what happen.

"Well, that one weird guy that attacked us went after you. You kicked his leg and it fell off and you fainted. Somehow he was able to attach his leg back on. Japan chopped off his arm before he could attack you. He told us to meet him at a park near your school at jumped away like a ninja." Germany summarized what happened during the fight.

"What happened after that?" I knew something happened after the fight.

"After that, Japan picked you up and brought you to the car. We're almost there." Germany finished.

"You were so cute on Japan's shoulder." Italy said. I was laying on Japan's shoulder? That must be why he's blushing.

"I'm sorry Japan. You could have pushed me off your shoulder or something." I apologized to Japan.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologized." Japan said.

"So that weird bancho guy is like a zombie right?" I asked. The countries nodded. "Then we could try hitting his head or his heart, if he has one. But I think we should contact Spain and the others when we get back to the house."

"Right. That sounds like a good plan." Germany said. The whole ride back was silent except for Italy "veing".

* * *

_Alternative ending from me watching Pani Poni Dash episodes three and ten._ _At the park before the bancho guy came_

*Sam's POV*

"I'm swinging, swinging, swinging. I'm swinging." I sung to myself quietly. I looked up. There was this weird guy.**(See the bancho guys description above!) **Is he suppose to be some Bancho Complex Kingpin of Macho?**[4]** Ah, whatever. I see he's walking to me with metal claws. "Appear my fairy." A little red and pink light comes from my hands and a little fairy with long red and swirl pink hair in a pony tail, wearing a long white dress and with purple eyes and black fairy wings appears.

"I'm the Anime fairy at your service Sam!" The Anime fairy told me. "I can do anything you want me to do!"

"My little Anime fairy, attack that weird bancho guy!" I commanded my fairy.

"Right away!" The Anime fairy said as she went for the bancho dude. "In the name of anime, you're going to die here! KAMEHAMEHA!" The fairy did the Kamehameha at the bancho guy and he died. "All finished Sam!"

"Good job." The Anime fairy disappeared in a red and pink flash. Then Italy came up to me.

"What's going on here Sam?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Italy! Get back here!" I heard an angry Germany shout.

"AHHH!" Italy screamed and ran off.

"Get back here!" Germany went past me to chase Italy.

"Nothing's going on Italy. Nothing at all." I said to myself smiling.

The End _of this alternative ending._

* * *

**[1] The muffin button idea came from the Dragon Ball Z Abridged people. I do not own it.**

**[2] When I started this story, I had no idea what to do for the bad guy so I randomly selected an animal and made in a statue. I'm so bad at making bad guys sometimes.**

**[3] I think that this is a lyric from the English version of Bad Apple. It's a good song.**

**[4] Yes, this is a word change of Yu's title from Persona 4 Arena.**

**Yayz! I've finished a chapter faster this time! I'm so happy. But this might be the last time that this happens. My summer is ending fast and I have to go back to school soon. I really hate going to school! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! **


	7. Solving the many mysteries

**I can't believe that I haven't updated this in over two months! Stupid school work. I really didn't know what to do with Japan and his "-chans" and "-sans" in the last chapter so, I just put them in there. I'm probably not going to use them though. I do not own Hetalia or any anime references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up. I'm also not typing the character's accents.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone or TV"_

**(Author Note)**

'Lyrics'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Solving the many mysteries~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sam's house_

*Sam's POV*

"Okay Italy, we need you're phone. Wait a minute. Where's my phone?" I asked them. Then Japan handed me my phone.

"I was holding it for you." He said to me.

"Oh, Thanks Japan." I thanked him. He started to blush. _'Okay?'_ Germany took Italy's phone and called Romano. _'Why did he do that? Romano is going to yell at him.'_ One ring later.

"_I was just going to call you Veneziano." _Romano said.

"It's Germany, Romano._"_

"_Why the hell are you calling me Potato Bastard?! What did you do to my brother?!" _Romano shouted at Germany loudly.

"_Hola Germany." _Spain said. Good thing he took the phone away from Romano.

"Hey Spain. We have an emergency over here." Germany told Spain.

"_What do you mean 'an emergency'? _Spain asked.

"Well, there was this weird guy who appeared out of nowhere and started to attack us."

"He looked like a bancho." I interrupted Germany quietly. Italy had a confused face.

"And he was able to put his arm and leg back on to his body when they were chopped/kicked off." Germany said ignoring what I said.

"_Like a zombie?" _Spain asked.

"Ja! Like a zombie!" Germany shouted. "We have until tomorrow night to meet and fight him. Have you found anything yet?"

"_Well, we really don't have anything new.' _Spain admitted, _'But it appears that England's spell was meant for France for pay back from America's party." _Spain sighed, _"And now France is in depression mode with a bag over his head." _

"Hmm. I guess that the guy that attacked us is or knows how we got here." Germany quietly said. I heard a crash followed by Romano yelling and swearing in the background.

"_Why the hell do you have a vase right here tomato bastard?!" _Romano yelled at Spain in the background.

Spain sighed. _"Well, I let you guys take care of this. We didn't see this guy so we won't be of any help. B__uenas noche." _Call ended.

"Is that really it?" Germany said while looking at the phone in his hands. "Did he seriously just do that?"

"It's Romano's fault." I said blankly. They all looked at me, then at the ground and sighed.

"How should we deal with our problem then?" Japan said.

"I don't know." Germany said while putting his left hand on his head. "We just need to know what the hell is going on." Everyone stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. I looked at my phone. It was eleven ten.

"If we're going today we shouldn't go before five. If we go after that, then we might not the advantage to fight. But still, I'm worried about what he is and what he might do." I confessed. The countries looked at me.

"That reminds me." Japan said suddenly, "That guy would most likely be from our world, but you were the target even when Italy was by him." Germany and Italy looked up.

"You're right." Germany said, "Why would he be after Sam?"

"Sam said that he didn't seem human when we were hiding!" Italy quickly replied. They all looked at me again.

"Do you know anything about him, Sam?" Japan asked.

"No, it's just, he didn't seem right when he showed up." I said.

"Well, we already know he's not human." Germany noted. "We should leave in two hours. We need to figure out a plan though."

"You still have ammo Germany?" I asked Germany. He nodded yes. "Is your katana in good condition Japan? He nodded yes. "We should try to aim for his head or heart then."

"Agreed." Germany and Japan said.

"Can I stay behind?" Italy said while waving a white flag.

"You can not!" Germany shouted at Italy. Italy then hid behind me.

"But I might get hurt! I have sensitive skin! I don't what to fight!" Italy said really fast.

"He might be right Germany." I said quietly. "That guy was really strong." Germany stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"You right Sam," Germany said. "but I still think he should come with. We might find out why we're here. Just stay far from the battle."

"Okay!" Italy saluted to Germany with his left hand.

"Italy, you salute with your right hand." Germany corrected Italy by switching his hands so he was saluting with his right hand.

"How can he be so cheerful at a time like this?" I asked Japan.

"He's Italian." Japan said.

"Right." I replied quietly. I have to admit, I'm worried. What happens if they can't beat that guy? Are they strong enough to defeat him or is it all over?

"Are you okay Sam?" Japan asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired from fainting." I quickly replied.

"Okay then." Japan said with concern still in his voice. He does look a little sad too.

"Well, we should prepare now so we won't forget anything." I said. They all nodded and got ready.

* * *

_An hour and forty-five minutes later_

"Is everyone ready?" I asked the countries.

"I think we are." Germany said, "I have my gun and bullets, Japan has his katana-"

"And I have my white flags!" Italy yelled cheerfully. I facepalmed.

"Italy! We don't need any white flags!" Germany yelled at Italy.

"And I have my stick outside." I said. The countries looked at me with confused looks. "I sharpened a branch outside so I can defend myself if he comes to attack me."

"That's a good idea, but I think you should stay here." Germany said to me.

"It would be a good idea if you stayed here, Sam." Japan agreed with Germany.

"I want to know why that guy is after me." I said blankly. "I'll just stay far away with Italy."

"Fine. Let's go then." Germany said. And with that, we were on our way.

* * *

_On the road to the park by Sam's high school~_

"I see him." I said with my voice shaking. I was terrified of him now. Japan sensed that I was scared.

"You can stay in the car if you want Sam." Japan said to me.

"No, I want to find out what we need to know. But thanks anyways." I said to him. He looked more sad now.

The park that we are arriving at is tiny. There's a mini swing set with two swings and two baby seats, some kind of spinning thing that makes you dizzy if you are on it for a while, kid slides, a sand box, a tic tac toe game attached to the red play area and green slides. The play ground was filled with wood chips on the inside while a walking path surrounded the outside going all directions. There were also yellow two benches on the outside too. One was close to the playground and the other was slightly farther from the park. The bancho guy was sitting on top of a pole that was attached to the slides. He didn't see us. We parked in the parking lot that was close but still far away.

"There he is." Germany said. "Is everyone ready?" We all nodded and got out of the car except for my mom. Italy and I let Germany and Japan go first so the bancho guy doesn't see us hiding by the behind the farthest bench. So, we hid behind a shed that was there. The bancho guy saw them and jumped down.

"You came here sooner than expected. Though, it doesn't really matter, you're going to die anyways." I heard him say. " Wait. Where's the Italian one?"

"He's not fighting." Germany said while taking out his gun.

"We thought that we would be a better match for you." A very angry and scary Japan said. I swallowed loudly. He was starting to freak me out.

_In Japan's head_

_'I'll kill this guy so Sam can feel safe again! Wait, why am I thinking about Sam in this dangerous situation.'_

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to kill him later th-" Germany shot his gun at him and got his left shoulder. Germany looks pissed off! "Someone's a little feisty. Let's start this then." His claws came out and he charged at Germany. Japan blocked his claws and the guy jumped back and started to charge again. Germany and Japan dodged his attacks and they tried to attack him.

"Italy, lets get closer." I said to Italy.

"But I don't want to die!" Italy shouted, but I covered his mouth.

"We don't need to let that guy know we're over here!" I shouted quietly. "Come on, let's go." Italy nodded and we went behind the bench to watch the battle. It was going okay so far as it was better than a couple of hours ago. I clutched my weapon in my hand just in case the guy came to us. Germany was shot the guy in both his arms but, he was still moving fine and Japan just got a couple of scratches on the guy.

"Tell us why you're after us!" Germany shouted but got no reply. Japan came behind the guy and tried to strike his back. The guy saw this a kicked Japan's stomach very hard and knocking him to the ground. "Japan!" Germany shot even more bullets.

"Japan no!" I said quietly putting my left hand on the medal cement. _'Wait a minute. Cement can't be medal.'_ I heard a quiet noise like something was opening close by and felt my left hand moving up. I moved my hand away from it as fast as possible and looked down. There was some kind of gold medal thing coming out of the ground. "What is this?" It was kind of like an old computer, but in a yellow-gold color and smaller, and it had a screen that was black and had green gears moving inside it. It only came up about half of the bench.

"Welcome user. Please select your world destination." The machine said.

_'My what?' _I can't believe my ears. What the hell is going on?

"What is this Sam?" Italy asked me quietly.

"How should I know?!" I explained quietly. Gun shots could still be heard from the battle scene. Italy looked up with wide eyes. I turned around to see Germany getting punched in the face by that guy. The claws missed, but Germany was on the ground with the bancho guy above him.** (No, it is not yaoi to any of those who thought that.)**

"Nooo! Germany!" Italy shouted. He ran towards the bancho guy with his flag that had a knife at the , how the hell did his flag have a knife at the end.**[1]**

"Italy!" I shouted to him. It's was no use. The bancho guy saw him and stepped back from him. Italy tried to slash him with his flag but he kept dodging by moving back. Italy's final slash**(Or in Smash Bros Brawl, final smash)** cut the bancho guy's left side of his face and somehow, it was bleeding. The bancho guy then grabbed Italy and threw him far away from Germany. My eyes widen.

"You thought you can kill me with that pathetic weapon? I decided that I'm going to kill you first." The bancho guy said as he walked slowly to Italy. I pushed down the machine so it was hidden and ran towards the bancho guy with my branch. He turned towards me and I stabbed him in his chest were his heart would have been. My head was angled down so I was looking right at his lowest abs and you know. In other words, I was FrUKen close to him.

_'Please be dead. Please be dead. Did he grow taller?! Why did he have to be this tall?! This is so awkward! I haven't been __this__ close to a guy yet, especially an adult male. Stop getting off topic Sam.' _I told myself in my head. His right leg moved to close to my left side so my forehead was touching his abs and some other place, that is not going to be mention, was almost touching me, but was not.

"Sorry cutie, that almost killed me, but it wasn't deep enough." My eyes widen and I started to blush. "Little girls like you love a sexy man like me, right?" He said seductively.**[2]**

_'Perverted pedophile alert.' _I said in my head. I tried to get away but he grabbed my left wrist with his right hand and took out the branch with his left hand.

"I wish I didn't have to kill you. You could have been all mine." The bancho guy said to me while he dragged me were Italy was and threw me to the ground to the left of him. "I'll tell you what I have in mind. If I kill this country first," he looked at Italy, "then I'll kill the other two and you can come with me to my lair. If I kill you first, then the others are still going to die. My claws will kill one of you randomly." He pointed his right claw at the middle of Italy and I. We were frozen. "So long." I clutched Italy's left arm, closed my eyes, and cried.

"No one hurts my Italy!" I heard before two gun shots went off. I slowly opened my eyes to see the bancho guy frozen and then dissolved into red and purple dust that disappeared in thin air. There I saw Germany standing with his gun facing above us were the bancho guy was. He put the safety on his gun, then put his gun in his pocket, and ran towards us with Japan right behind him. "Are you two alright?"

"Doitsu." Italy said to Germany as he was getting up by the help of Germany. Japan was helping me up. I took a little longer to get up since I was still shaking. What teenager wouldn't be acting like this when a creepy bancho non-human look alike was trying to make moves on you and same guy was just about to kill you or have his way with you.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Japan asked me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shaken up." I replied to him while I was still shaking with tears still in my eyes. I felt Japan's hand on my arm and he pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay. He's gone." Japan looked away and blushed. I smiled.

"Thanks Japan." I looked at Germany and Italy who were silent.

"Germany," Italy started, "You called me "your Italy".

"Yes I did and I have something to tell you Italy." Germany looked at Italy. "I'm... I'm Holy Roman Empire." Italy's eyes widened.

"You mean.. you're..." Italy couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Yes. I've found out recently after I had visions of the past. I asked my brother and Austria and they told me. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you might see me as Holy Rome and not Germany. I- I love you Italy."

"I love you too Germany." Italy said and hugged Germany into a tight hug. Germany hugged him back. I saw Japan reach for some in his pocket but got nothing.

"Forgot your camera?" I asked Japan with my voice still shaken.

"Yes." He replied in disappointment. Of course I laughed a little. I think I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah~

"I think I found a way to get you guys back home." I almost forgot about that weird machine.

"Really?! How?!" Germany asked me while hugging Italy.

"Oh yeah! That weird thing you found by the bench, right?" Italy said turning his head to look at me.

"That's it." I responded to Italy. "It's right behind the bench where Italy and I were hiding." Japan helped me walk over to the bench and Italy was holding Germany's arm all happily but he let go when we were behind the bench to touch the machine. Nothing happened.

"Eh, Why isn't it working?" Italy said in shock.

"What do you mean? There is nothing there. It's just cement." Germany said.

"But this is where it was! Right Sam?" Italy asked me.

"Yeah, it was right here." I looked down and kneeled by the spot. I put my hand on it and it appeared.

" Welcome user. Please select your world destination." The machine said.

"What the hell is this?" Germany asked openly.

"And why did it work for Sam and not Italy?" Japan finished Germany's question.

"I'm not really sure what this is, but it might help you back home. World destination: Hetalia." I said to the computer thing. The screen moved.

"World destination: Hetalia." the computer thing said while Hetalia came up on top of the screen. "Destination in Hetalia?"

"Where should we choose?" I asked the countries.

"How about Madrid, Spain in Spain's bedroom. I have something to do to Romano." Germany said with creepy smile as he pulled out some paper.

"And why do you have paper in your pocket?" I asked in a 'Are you serious?' tone.

"I was going to write down any information that we might need to get back home but, I got a better use for it." Germany said with the still creepy smile.

"What are you going to do to big brother?" Italy asked Germany.

"You will see Italia."

"Okay, um, Madrid, Spain in Spain's bedroom." I told the computer. The green gears moved. The words 'Destination: Madrid, Spain, Spain's bedroom' were on the screen outlined in green as the gears. A picture of Spain's house appeared.

"Is this your destination?" The computer asked.

"Yep, that's Spain's house!" Italy yelled in excitement.

"Um, yes, that is my destination." I replied to the computer. Suddenly the top of the thing that makes you dizzy that was mentioned earlier began to float a foot in the air and the pole that was in the middle started to glow light blue and extended into a big light blue sparkly oval portal that a tall adult male could go though it.

"Well, I think we found the back to your world." I said, "Never thought that it would be this easy to find it."

"A child's toy. Never thought that would be it." Japan said. Germany walked to the portal, made a paper airplane out of the paper that he had, and threw it in the portal.

"Now we just wait." Germany said and turned our way. "I have Italy's phone in the car." He had that creepy smile.

"When did you take my phone?" Italy asked but was never answered.

* * *

_Madrid, Spain – Spain's house – Spain's bedroom _

_*_Third Person POV*

Spain and Romano were sleeping together. Spain on the right and Romano on the left. They were also sleeping like that too. Not facing each other at all. Then, a light sparkly blue portal appeared on Romano's side and out came Germany's paper airplane. It hit Romano in the middle of his forehead.

"What the hell?!" Romano screamed as he put his hand on his forehead. He saw the paper plane and picked it up. Spain, of course, woke up to this thinking something bad was happening to Romano.

"Romano?! What's wrong?!" Romano turned on the light so he could see what was on the paper and read it.

_ Dear Romano,_

_ Pay back is a bitch for you kicking me in World War 2._

_ -Germany_

_P.S I'm dating your brother. So suck it._

"That son of a bitch." Romano said as he crumbled the letter in his hands.

"What's wrong Romano?! Tell me!" Spain yelled at Romano worriedly as he put his left hand on Romano's left shoulder.

"That potato bastard is going to pay!" Romano screamed as got up and called Italy's phone.

"Wait! Are you saying that they found a way to get back here?!" Spain asked Romano, but didn't get an answer.

* * *

_Back at the park _

_*_Sam's POV*

"Isn't it night over there now?" I asked Germany. We came back next to the car to get Italy's phone that Germany put in there somehow.

"Shoot, that's right. I didn't think of that." Germany admitted. Just after he said that, Italy's phone rang.

"It's Romano!" Italy shouted. "Hey Roma-"

"_What the hell is this you jerk?! What is that potato bastard doing to you?! I swear when I get my hands on him, he is so dead! Put that mother_**(censor) **_on the phone __**NOW!" **_Romano demanded. Italy had to hold the phone away from his ear since Romano was yelling. Germany took the phone.

"Calm down Romano, I was just telling you that we found a way to get there-"

"_Oh, you're coming here even if you don't want to potato bastard! You're going to die by my hands you-" _There was some noise of fighting and some "Give me the phone Romano" and "I'm going to give that potato bastard what he deserves."

"_You found a way back here Germany?!" _It was Spain.

"Yeah, it took a while since that guy was here, but we killed him." Germany sighed.

"_Are you coming back then?" _Spain asked.

"Not yet." Germany said. "That fight took a lot out of us. We're going to go back tomorrow."

"_Okay then. See you then. Buenos noches." _Spain said as he hung up.

"It seems that it did work." Japan said.

"Yeah." Germany said with a smile.

"I think we should get out of here." I said. They looked at me. "We might get some unwanted attention if someone sees us."

"You're right." Germany said as we went to the car.

_'I hope I don't have any pervy nightmares.' _I said in my head.

* * *

_In the dark space area_

*Third Person*

"Well that was disappointing. I thought he would have killed them." The crow statue said.

"I'm sorry my lord." The crow statue's right hand man, Chaos, said. "I thought I made him strong enough to defeat them." Chaos is about Germany's height, with straight jet black hair that covers his right eye, which, both eyes are dark purple with that "I'm a cool badass" look, and ends down to mouth level and the back reaches to his shoulders. He wears tight black jeans and a tight sleeveless black shirt that ends at his abs and a black lab coat over them. His hands are covered with black gloves and he has black biker boats. Just imagine his voice to be like Yazoo from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children or something like that.

"It's okay. Now we know how strong they are." The crow statue said. "We'll attack them in one month. Oh, and Chaos."

"Yes, my lord?" Chaos asked.

"Make sure you don't give any more soldiers personalities. Especially the one you gave the last one. That was really uncalled for." The crow statue said.

"But my lord! His personality was perfect! Didn't you see how well he did! He was a killer badass with a seductive side! We could use that to take control of the girls emotions and bring her here and get information out of her by-"

"Chaos! Control yourself!"**[3]** The crow statue yelled. "We are not using any form of sexual harassment! That won't even work. Man, you're acting like that one country that bothers England a lot, but worse."

"Okay sir, I'll stop. Just please don't compare me to one of those countries again." Chaos said.

"Ha ha! You got busted you perv!" Shadowed figure one, Dread, said.

"Just go back to your lab and read your pervy magazines!" Shadowed figure two, Despair, said.

"Shut up the both of you!" Chaos shouted at them.

"Make us!" Dread yelled.

"Eww no! Don't let the perv come near us!" Despair whined.

"Oh, I'm coming over there and using you two for my experiments!" Chaos yelled to them while angry walking over to them.

"No! We want to stay pure!" Dread and Despair yelled while holding each other and walking backwards.

"Enough!" The crow statue yelled. They looked at him. "I won't have this behavior during an important time! Just get everything ready Chaos."

"Fine my lord." Chaos said a he bowed. He walked off to the darkness and disappeared.

"Serves him right." Despair said.

"Perverted bastard!" Dread yelled where Chaos had gone.

"Dread! Despair! Stop goofing around and get back to work!" The crow statue yelled them. They jumped probably about three inches.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The twins said as the both disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh why do they have to act like this?" The crow statue said.

* * *

_Earlier that day in Madrid, Spain_

"I can't believe a lot of people left." Spain said in shocked.

"Well, it's hard to do something when they are off in another world." England said.

"Aiya. Isn't France suppose to be here." China said.

"Yeah your right." Spain said, "Where is he?" Suddenly the door opened and there was France with a paper bag over his head that was labeled _'France'_.

"Dude, why do you have a bag over your head?" America asked.

"I'm not talking about it." France said as he sat down.

"So my magic did work." England said.

"What." The whole room went.

"That spell I was working on when the former Axis guys got transported wasn't for my hair. It was to to make Frog Face depressed and have bad acne." England said while laughing.

"You did this to me?! You bastard!" France yelled at England.

"You shouldn't have got me drunk that night then!" England yelled. "Now, let's see your face." England walk over towards France.

"Non! Your not coming over here!" France yelled while hiding by a wall corner.

"I can't believe I'm related to them." Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked Canada.

"I'm Canada." Canada said.

* * *

**[1] Italy's fighting flag looks like this.** 689287 **(If linked doesn't appear or doesn't work, go on Zerochan and type in North Italy, South Italy, Prussia, Germany, Flag. Without the commas and is going to be on the second to last row at the end where Germany, Romano, and Prussia are scared by Italy.**

**[2] Fun fact is that the bancho guy wasn't really suppose to be like this. All he was supposed to be was just like a cool killer with a dark voice. Of course being a dork like I am and wanting to make this more interesting in the future, I started typing that and it just stayed.**

**[3] Get it? Chaos Control! Got to love those Sonic quotes! Well, Shadow actually says it, but he's owned by the creators of the Sonic franchise.**

**I apologize again for my lateness! School is just so troubling. But I have a lot of days off so I'll update this soon and possibly end it and move on to the sequel. So expect either one or two more chapters. And funny thing is, Chaos' name was Dread first. I didn't really thought of giving them names so I started to think about the names in school and since he's the scientist of the evil group, I'd name him Dread. But my friend thought of Chaos since it sounded cool. So I give her credit for that. And since Dread and Despair were both shadowed figures, they should be twins. Their human forms will be released some time in the sequel. Seez you laters! England will so be mad at this grammar. :p**


	8. Is this goodbye?

**Omg, it's been too long since I've posted a chapter on here. I really need to get working on this. I also realized that the evil villains of this story are similar to the Hatter mafia from 'Alice in the Country of Hearts' series, which I just started to get into in November. I do not own Hetalia or any anime references but I do own the name of the village, OC characters, roads, and schools. Villages, towns, and cities are made up. I'm also not typing the character's accents.** **Oh, and there's going to be characters that are going to be off character.**

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

"_phone or TV"_

**(Author Note)**

"_Titles"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Is this goodbye?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sam's House_

*Sam's POV*

"So it's decided that you're going back at five-thirty AM tomorrow?" I asked Japan while I took my seat on the couch.

"Yes, that seems to be the time." Japan responded.

To sum up how we got here, here's what happened. After defeating the bancho guy and finding a way back to the Hetalia world, we came back to my place to clean up and relax. We thought that someone might of heard the fight, so to be safe, we're going back to the playground when it's safe to say that no one will see us. Right now, the GerIta pairing are in the shower.

"I hope nothing inappropriate goes on in there." I mumbled, only so Japan can hear.

Japan jumped up a little in his seat and turned red. "I doubt they would do anything like that here."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm just glad that they're the last ones in there so I don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah." Japan looked down for a couple of seconds and then looked back up. "Um, Sam. May I ask you something, if it's okay?"

"Uh, sure?" I kind of questioned his question.

"In anime and manga, there are pairings of the characters like Naruto and Sakura and Light and L. Are there pairings in our anime?"

If I was drinking something, I would of done a spit take and have a rainbow along with it like Rukia from Bleach did in one episode. "Y-Yes, but I don't think you like to see or hear them."

"Why?"

"It will probably disturb you and think of the other countries differently."

"Oh, Okay then." By the look of his face, he was a little disappointed. He also had his head down a little.

"I will only tell you that Germany and Italy and Spain and Romano are two popular couples in Hetalia." I hope that helps him. He's a suspected fudanshi.

Japan looked up. "Really?!"

"Yep."

"A-Are you into that too?" I was surprised by this and he could tell. "Uh, you don't have to answer that if you feel uncomfortable by it."

"I'm a fujoshi. Just don't tell the others. It might make it awkward." I said shyly.

"I'll keep it a secret from them." Japan said.

"Thanks." I smiled. I picked up the remote to see if anything is on. "Oooo~ The news. Is there anything interesting on?" Click.

"_...There are flood waters in Russia..." _A news guy said.

"Oh, there's another good thing today." Japan said

"You really hate Russia, don't cha."

"Hai. He is evil."

"With that I'm getting my computer to check Facebook. Do you want any suckers?"

"No thank you." Japan reject my option.

"Fine. More cream soda and banana sundae suckers for me."

With that, the night went by quickly. Germany and Italy came out of the shower. We ate some of Italy's pasta. The last time I'll taste it's awesomeness! Night past and everyone went to sleep expect me. I getting ready for bed, but something felt wrong. I looked at the game cube controller that Japan used when we played 'Kirby Air Ride'. I kneeled down and picked it up. Tears formed in my eyes as I hugged the controller. _'I don't want them to leave!'_

* * *

_Five-ten (5:10)Am_

It was way too early in the morning to wake up. Even though I wake up two minutes earlier to get ready for school, I can't take this! Well, Italy's worse. He kept falling asleep. Germany had to keep waking him up. We bagged up their things from this world and took them to the car and we were off. They car ride was silent, except for Italy's veing in his sleep. It was a good thing we could see this early. Then, the park.

"It looks like no one is up." Germany said while looking around in the car.

"Seems that way." Japan agrees with Germany. My mom, Germany, Japan and I got out of the car when. "We're forgetting about Italy." Oh yeah~

"Italia. Wake up." Germany said to his lover as he shook him gently.

"Mmh, Germany." Italy said, sleeply.

"We're going back home now." Germany said.

"I'm getting up." Italy said as he got up. I just thought that was so kawaii. Who gets the chance to see such cute yaoiness like this up close! The countries looked around once more to be sure that no one was out while I get the portal out.

"Welcome user. Please select your world destination." The machine said.

"World destination: Hetalia." I said.

"World destination: Hetalia. Destination in Hetalia?" The computer asked.

"Near the conference room for countries in Madrid, Spain." I said. The screen moved and a picture of a building came up.

"Is this your destination?" The computer asked. I looked up to Germany. He nodded.

"Yes, this is my destination." The light blue portal came up as the play thing split apart. "Well, I guess this is it." I looked at the countries.

"Thank you for helping us Sam." Germany said.

"You've been a great help." Japan said.

Italy tackled me with a hug. "I'm going to miss you Sam! Please keep in contact with me!"

"I'll miss you too Italy. And don't worry, I'll keep in contact with you. Just make sure you remember our time difference."

"Okay!" Italy saluted with his left hand.

I laughed quietly. "Italy, you salute with your right hand.

"Oh right." He figured it out. We all laughed.

"Well, I think we should get going before something happens." Germany started, "and we will find out who brought us here. Make sure you contact us if anything bad happens. We'll get England to find a spell to bring us here."

"Okay, I'll do that." I said

"Good." Germany said. They started to walk to the portal.

"Thank you for everything." Japan said.

"No problem." I said smiling. _'Don't cry.'_ They went closer to the portal.

"Ciao!" Italy yelled to my mom and I before going into the portal with Germany while Japan was behind them.

"Bye." I said quietly while a tear came down my face. For a moment, I thought Japan looked back with a sad face.

* * *

_One week later, Beijing, China, China's house_

*China's POV*

It's been a week since Japan came back and it's been great. Well, only two things are rocky. One, is that Japan was surprised and mad that Russia and I are dating. But that's kind of getting fine now. Second, Japan seems more distant than ever. I bet something happened when he was in that other world. To celebrate Japan's return, I decided to invite the family to come to my place. Well, only Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Macau. I also invited Russia since he's my 男朋友.**[1]** The others were busy with work.

"Yao!" I jumped to see Im Yong Soo in my bedroom door way. "We're going to play 'Hawk Catching the Young Chicks**'[2].** Russia is going to be the Hawk. Are you coming?"

I sigh. "You guys play. I'm too old. I'll watch in five minutes."

"Whatever bro." South crossed his arms and left. He's been hanging around America too long. This gives me an opportunity to see if Japan's hiding something. I checked to see if they were playing outside and it seems that Macau is the hen and Japan was willing to play that childish game. Everything's okay here. I stepped into Japan's old room where he was staying for the week to open books on the desk and floor.

_'Maybe this has something to do on how he's acting.'_ I thought as I looked at one of the titles. _"__Relationships 101__." _What? I looked at some more. _"__The Ways of Dating__", "__How to Treat a Lady__", "__How To Get A Girlfriend__", "__How to Date an American__"_, and _"__Are you in Love?__". _I just stood there in shock. _'I don't believe this. Japan is in love with someone. But that book about dating an American. Is it America? No, Japan would never fall for someone like him. Would he?'_ There are too many questions going in my head. I have to get answers from him. I left the room to go outside to get Japan to see that Macau had only Hong Kong hang on to him while Russia was trying to catch him. Macau was always overprotective of Hong Kong no matter what. It didn't matter if it was a game or not, Macau's personality would always change. My eyes looked over to the right side to a timer. The time was almost up.

"I'm going to keep my Hong Kong away from you so I'll win." Macau said to Russia with a serious face.

"I'll win this game with some time left." Russia said with his usual face. The timer went off. "Never mind then you win- Oh, there you are Yao!" He smiled at me.

"I should of known that Macau would win. He never lets Hong Kong go." I said laughing. Hong Kong blushed.

"D-Don't say it like that!" Hong Kong said. The rest of us laughed except Japan.

"Japan, I need to talk to you alone." I said to Japan in a serious tone. They others were confused.

"Okay?" Japan said as he walked into the house behind me. I turned to him when it was safe to say that no one could hear us. "What do you to talk about?"

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who is it that you like?" Japan blushed.

"I don't know what you are-"

"I saw those books." I looked him in the eye. "You are in love with someone and I want to know who it is." I crossed my arms.

"I-I'm not in love with anyone." He stuttered.

"I saw the one that said American. So it's America then?" I kind of asked him.

"I'm not in love with him or anyone!" Japan said as he turned away from me.

I grabbed his right wrist with my right hand. "Then why are you getting defensive!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not getting defensive!" Japan yelled as he turned around and was about to punch me. I let go of him and started to punch him. We were going at it for a couple of seconds when I heard people running towards us. Russia grabbed me from behind while Macau grabbed Japan.

"What is going on in here?!" Taiwan yelled.

"Why the hell are you getting so defensive of something that's true!?" I yelled at Japan.

"It's not true!" Japan yelled as he tried to get away from Macau.

"Tell me who you are in love with!" I yelled.

"I'm not in love with anyone!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Japan yelled as he fell to his knees and started to cry. Russia let me go and I knelled down to Japan.

"Japan, what is going on with you?" I asked him while hugging him.

"My love will never come true." Japan said.

"Who do you love Japan?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Sam." My eyes widen.

"Sam? As in the human that helped you, Germany, and Italy?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes." Japan finally admitted.

"So that's been why you were denying it." I said softly.

"Yes." Japan said. "She's in a different world and is a human. I could never love her. And besides, I can't go back there and I'll be alive longer than her."

"And another thing is that you're old." South Korea said.

Hong Kong chopped his head. "Shut up." South Korea just held his head in pain.

"I just don't want anyone to know even though it will never come true." Japan said.

"We'll keep it a secret Japan. Right?" I eyed everyone in the room.

"We'll keep it a secret Japan. Don't worry." Taiwan said as she hugged Japan from behind.

"We're family now, so I'll keep secret." Russia said.

"I'll keep your secret safe if I can claim your breast da-ze!" South yelled as he began to jump on Japan. But Hong Kong chopped his head again. "Fine. Your secret is safe."

"I'll keep it a secret too." Macau said.

"See. It's no problem Japan. You could of just said something to me." I said to him.

"Thank you." He said silently.

* * *

_Around that same week at Sam's House_

*Sam's POV*

"_Larry! Larry!" Larry!" Where are you Larry!" _Joe said from '_Impractical Jokers'._

It's been a while since Italy, Germany, and Japan were here and it's quiet. I mean I'm home alone on this summer day and that's every teens dream. Yeah, parents gone until they're done working. Fun. I just want to find that Nyan Cat. These day I don't feel like myself anymore. I guess it's because the countries from my favorite anime were here and are now gone. I'm happy that they're back home. I've been talking to Italy, since his phone can only text in Italian. They haven't found anything about how they came here, but they're working on it. I wonder how that's going. For some reason, my heart hurts a little and I've been getting head aches three times each week. _Something bad is going to happen soon and I know it. I hope Japan is okay. Wait. Why am I only thinking about Japan?' Could it be?' _"Am I really in love with Japan?"

* * *

**[1] Chinese for boyfriend.**

**[2] Hawk Catching the Young Chicks is a Chinese game were one person is a hawk and another is a hen. The other people that are playing are chicks that hold on to the hen in a line while the hen protects them from the hawk. If the hawk gets one of them, then they go behind the hawk. I only had a timer in this because it fit and I just found this game on New Years Eve and I never really thought of it. If anything is wrong, then I'm sorry.**

**That ends the story. The sequel will come soon, maybe. I've been wanting to write two 'Alice in the Country of Hearts' stories for a while now and I wanted to get this one over with and see what I want to start. I'll probably start them at the same time or I'll get the sequel started and then with the others. Oh well then, Happy New Years! Please review!**


End file.
